We Might As Well Be Strangers
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: Gure made Aaya a cd and it has Keane's 'Might As Well Be Strangers' on it. That's the song he heard after he erased Kana's memories, and he meets her again and she's singing it as well! PLEASE R AND R!


Kana Sohma wearily and barely opened her eyes. Mayu and some other person's arms were around her and they were carrying her. Her head hurt severely... what happened? She looked up at Mayu and she smiled.

"You're awake..." Mayu replied to Kana's soft eyes. "How do you feel?" Kana closed her eyes and began to think... what had she been doing? Why was she in so much pain right now?

"I feel... tired... I'm in pain..." She stood up on her own, still holding onto Mayu. "Why... were you crying, Mayu-chan?"

"It's nothing... I just..." She brushed Kana's hand away from her face. "I just thought you were hurt." Kana looked down.

"What happened? Did I get knocked out? I can't really remember anything..." Mayu wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"It's nothing... let's go sit outside for a bit." Mayu glanced behind her and could see the outline of Hatori on the other side of his sliding door. He was breaking down and she knew that. She could see his figure stumble from his knees to all fours and wobbly set himself down, crying. She walked out on the back porch with Kana.

Hatori was sitting in his desk chair, rocking back and forth in boredom. He had just turned the radio off, when Ayame came bounding in, bearing a cd. He popped the cd player open and closed the lid after placing the cd gingerly into the player.

"Haa-san! Haa-san!" He squealed. "Shii-chan burned me a cd! Can we listen to it?" Before the sea horse could answer, Aaya had already pressed play. He danced as the first few notes of the song rang out into the silence. "Shii-chan says that this will clear up any foggy areas in our relationship!"

Hatori had heard this song before. He loved it and how it was written, but he could have gone another eternity or two or ninety without ever hearing it again. It brought so much pain and heartache to him again... could he stand to go through it?

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel your touch that I adore_

_I don't know your face no more_

_It's just a place I'm looking for._

_Might as well be strangers in another town._

_Might as well be living in a different world._

_Might as well_

_Might as well_

_Might as well..._

"It's so pretty!" Aaya shouted, excitedly waiting for the next part. Hatori nodded slowly and started to tear up. He then thought to himself, "So was she."

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

_We're strangers in an empty space_

_I don't understand your heart_

_It's easier to be apart._

It was true. He never again would be able to read her thoughts like he could only a few weeks ago. He had fallen so deeply in love with her... so much that he could predict her next move. The words of the song were true... It _was_ easier to be apart. She would no longer hurt.

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in another time_

_We might as well_

_We might as well._

_We might as well be strangers._

_Be strangers_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know..._

As the song faded off, Hatori had his head laid down on his desk, sobbing onto his papers. Ayame looked up at Hatori, in tears as well. He wiped his eyes. "Why are you crying?" Hatori shook his head. "Lucky... Shii-chan broke up with me!"

Hatori's hands were in his coat pockets and he sighed, trying to decide whether or not to buy a coffee or a cappuccino. Maybe a hot tea... either way, he was unsure of what he should get. As he was finally making his decision and placing his order, there was a voice... a very familiar voice... singing behind him. He turned his head to see a brown haired girl with big brown eyes, clutching to a man's arm.

Her voice trailed over to his ears.

_...Might as well be strangers in another town_

_Might as well be strangers in a different world..._

"Kana?" He asked himself, starring. When she looked over, he pretended to be starring at the clock behind them. She looked up at the man, saying something to him, and walking over to him.

"Hey, Hatori-san!" She greeted. He looked at her, fake surprised. She smiled the same smile that would always catch his eye and make him smile. Her scent caught his nose... he could remember sitting with her and just kissing her, being near her... then also how she smelt when they were together for the last time. Her hair had grown longer... she had changed, yet she stayed the same.

"Hey, Kana-san." He replied, smiling. His expression softened. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. Yeah, it has." She giggled. "Well, I thought I'd just say hi. My boyfriend's over there and he is waiting on me. I don't want him to get jealous of someone as good looking as you."

_"I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with you, Hatori-chan! I am so glad... it makes me very happy that my love could be so good looking.'_

"No need to get jealous... I've got to be going anyway. A lot of work to do at the office." Hatori replied, fighting back tears. Kana nodded her head and smiled, backing up a step.

"Well, I'm glad I could see you again." She softened her expression and looked at his chest then up to his face. "I'll see you sometime soon hopefully. Good-bye, Hatori-san." She turned on her heels and walked back over to her boyfriend, still singing.

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel your touch that I adore_

Some things are just meant to not be forgotten.


End file.
